


Love and Duty

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, WHN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WHN for the episode The Mechanical Man. Lee Crane comforts Chip Morton after the loss of a crewman on a diving party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Duty

Lee Crane, captain of the submarine Seaview, waited in his cabin for Chip Morton, his longtime executive officer and old friend, to arrive for his eight o’clock report. They’d been lovers for months now, and had been successful in keeping their relationship a secret from Admiral Nelson and the crew. They maintained a low profile, both on shore, where they spent much of their off-duty time together, and on Seaview, where they used their regularly-scheduled eight-o’clock meeting as ‘quality time’. Some evenings they just sat and talked; other evenings they made love. 

Lee had nearly lost Chip today. Omir had nearly taken Chip from him. Seaman Jensen had died in the cave on the island, and Chip and Kowalski had made it back to Seaview by the skin of their teeth. It was all Lee had been able to do to restrain himself and resist pulling Chip into his arms when they returned from the dive. So he’d contented himself with keeping Chip within his sight until they were able to find time alone together. 

Losing Jensen on the mission had upset Chip badly. Lee had seen the pain in his eyes, heard it in his voice, read it in every line of his body. He’d ached to comfort Chip, but they’d been unable to get any time alone. Until now. 

Two sharp raps at the door. Finally. “Come,” Lee called, and Chip entered the captain’s cabin. His uniform was as sharply pressed as ever, and the expression on his face hid the turmoil Lee knew whirled in his mind. 

As soon as Chip shut the cabin door, Lee was up and out of his chair, pulling his executive officer into his arms. Chip’s arms went around him in an embrace as fierce as Lee’s.

“I nearly lost you today,” Lee murmured. “It was bad enough before we were lovers, but now….”

“Now you know how I feel every time you leave this damned submarine,” Chip retorted. 

He broke out of Lee’s embrace and sat in the chair facing Lee’s desk. Jerking his tie off, he tossed it onto the desk. “I keep seeing Jensen, Lee. I can’t get him out of my mind. He died, and there was nothing I could do. I couldn’t help him. There was nothing I could do. It happened so quickly. He panicked, and then...he was gone. Just gone. Just like," he snapped his fingers, "that. Thank God Kowalski had kept his head -- losing one man was bad enough, but if he'd gotten himself killed too....”

Lee just let him talk, let him get it all out, remembering the countless times Chip had done the same for him after a mission gone wrong and the loss of one or more crewmen. He sat at his desk, not taking his gaze from his friend’s face, watching the different emotions playing across the handsome features. Regret, confusion, frustration, and yes, fear - though Lee sensed the fear wasn't for himself, but for the two men under his command on the dive to destroy Omir's lab. 

Chip finally ran out of steam. “What a day,” he said, shaking his head. 

“It’s not your fault, you know.”

“Yes, it is.” Chip ran a hand through short blond hair. “I was in command of the dive detail. The responsibility is mine.”

Lee ached to comfort Chip, to assure him that he was wrong - but he couldn’t. He knew the feeling too well. Time and time again, men under Lee’s command had died, and he’d never been able to rid himself of the feeling that he was to blame–even when he wasn’t.

He rose from the desk and came around behind Chip, placing his hands on Chip’s shoulders. Chip sighed and leaned into the contact, but remained stiff, tense. Lee began kneading the tense shoulders, and after a few moments, felt Chip relax marginally under his hands.

“God, Lee,” Chip breathed, and he leaned his head back, resting it against Lee’s abdomen. “How do you do it, day after day?”

Lee drew in a breath at the contact. He’d intended only to comfort, but the nearness of his lover was rapidly becoming arousing. He lowered his head and kissed the top of Chip’s head, then ran his hands down Chip’s chest. He felt Chip tense, then his hands came up to cover Lee’s.

Chip stood, turning to face Lee. “I want you,” he breathed, cupping Lee’s face and kissing him. “I need to feel you around me.”

“I’m yours–you know that.”

Chip dropped his hands to Lee’s shirt, unbuttoning it efficiently. Slow eroticism and patient seduction, as much as they both loved them, were the opposite of what he needed now, Lee knew, and he swallowed hard as Chip pulled his shirt out of his trousers, then pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. 

As Chip unbelted Lee’s belt and unzipped his khaki trousers, Lee’s hands moved to Chip’s shirt, unbuttoning it as swiftly as he could without popping the buttons. He gasped and stopped as Chip pushed his pants and briefs past his hips and took his swelling cock into his hand, two long fingers reaching back to tease Lee's balls - and the sensitive strip beyond them. 

“Get me naked,” Chip growled in Lee’s ear, and Lee resumed undressing him, trying to ignore the feel of Chip’s hand on his cock, the promise of what was to come. 

Lee vaguely realized that Chip had kicked off his shoes, and followed suit with his own. He then stepped out of his pants, leaving them lying on the floor. He lowered Chip’s pants and briefs, sinking to his knees before his exec as he did. He took Chip’s cock into his mouth, grinning around it at Chip’s swiftly indrawn breath as Lee engulfed him.

“Don’t get too carried away,” Chip said as he dropped his shirt to the floor. 

"Why not?" Lee asked, laving Chip's cock with long strokes of his tongue, then gently scraping the head with his teeth. "You love it when I blow you. And I love sucking you off." 

“I want to come inside you,” Chip said firmly. "I want you under me and around me."

Lee took Chip's entire cock into his mouth, then pulled away, looked up at him and smiled. “If I let you.”

“You will," Chip asserted. "You love it when I take you. You like being beneath me, with my cock in you up to the hilt.” 

“I like having you beneath me, too.”

“You can take a turn later.” Chip pulled him to his feet and kissed him. It was a thorough kiss, one which took Lee’s breath away even as it made his head spin and his heart pound. 

Chip ran his hands down Lee’s back, cupping his rear, kneading the slender ass, parting his cheeks and teasing at the puckered entrance to his lover's body. Lee sighed. When Chip was in a mood like this, things moved very quickly. Romance, a staple of their relationship from their first time together, went out the window, replaced by a driving need for consummation. Chip needed release, and needed it badly, to block out the events of the day. 

Lee moaned softly, pressing his cock against Chip’s belly. He could feel Chip’s erection insistently pressing up against his own abdomen. "Take me," he whispered. 

“Lube,” Chip whispered. “I can’t wait much longer.”

Lee broke away from Chip’s embrace and hurried to the drawers under his bunk. He removed a tube of lubricant from the rear of the drawer and held it out to Chip. “Come and get it," he said with a teasing smile. "Come and get me."

Chip licked his lips and closed the distance between them in two long strides, his engorged cock reaching out eagerly to Lee. His eyes had darkened, their usual sky blue intensifying with arousal.

Lee handed him the lube, then slipped his arms around Chip’s waist, pulling him close and into a deep kiss. Chip eagerly responded, and Lee gave himself over to the blond’s demanding tongue as it invaded his mouth, plundering and taking possession. Their cocks touched, sending shocks of arousal through both of them.

Chip uncapped the tube, squeezing out a quantity onto the tips of two fingers of his right hand. Not breaking the kiss, tossed the tube onto the bunk, then reached around and parted the cheeks of Lee’s ass with one hand, then deposited the gel at the opening to Lee’s body. He gently worked it in, slowly teasing, slipping the tip of one finger inside the tight opening as his tongue plundered Lee's mouth. 

Whimpering into Chip's mouth with arousal, Lee pushed backward, silently asking for more. Chip eased the finger in further, just to the second knuckle. He twisted the finger slightly, slowly. Lee gasped, then sucked Chip’s tongue further into his mouth. Chip responded by easing the second finger in, further opening Lee.

Lee let Chip set the pace, knowing he needed that measure of control over their interaction. But he couldn’t resist rubbing his cock against Chip’s belly, seeking additional stimulation in counterpoint to the two fingers slowly moving in and out of his ass.

He ran his hands down Chip’s back to the round, muscled ass, stroking in large, slow circles before sending the fingers of his right hand skimming into the cleft between Chip’s cheeks. One finger gently penetrated Chip's ass. Chip growled in response and drove his tongue deeper into Lee’s mouth and his own fingers deeper into Lee’s ass. 

Lee took his free hand and stroked Chip’s cock. The feel of it, silky-smooth over a core of steel, excited him. He smoothed his thumb over the tip, spreading the bead of moisture that had gathered at the tip. Chip moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, driving his fingers deeper into Lee’s ass. 

Chip pulled away, taking shuddering breaths. “Now,” he said softly. He guided Lee to the bunk. “Standing,” he whispered.

Smiling, Lee ran his hands over Chip's chest and abdomen, feeling him tense as Lee's fingers lightly scratched his peaked nipples. Chip loved to make love standing up, with Lee bending over the bunk, Chip driving into him from behind. Lee picked up the tube of lubricant and squeezed some out onto his fingers, then smiled at Chip. He coated Chip’s cock as Chip bent his head and took his mouth in another demanding kiss, groaning into Lee's mouth at the stimulation of Lee's lube-covered fingers on his engorged cock. 

Chip pulled back. His eyes as they met Lee’s were heavy-lidded with arousal, and Lee knew Chip wouldn’t last too long once he was inside. “Turn around,” the aroused blond whispered, and Lee turned, widening his stance, bending slightly, bracing his palms on the mattress.

Chip slipped his cock between the cheeks of Lee’s ass and began rubbing it against the cleft. Slipping his arms around his lover, he skimmed the palms of his hands up Lee’s flat belly to his pectoral muscles, which he cupped. His thumbs flicked against the tight nipples, causing a thrill of arousal to race down Lee’s belly to his groin. Leaning forward, he kissed Lee’s neck, raining a trail of kisses up to his ear. He rimmed the shell of Lee’s ear with the tip of his tongue, then sucked on the earlobe. Lee closed his eyes and fell into the sensations. 

Still kissing Lee’s neck and shoulders, Chip began exploring Lee’s ass once more, pushing one, then two fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Lee closed his eyes and consciously relaxed, breathing deeply. His eyes flew open as Chip took his cock into his hand, manipulating it with long, firm strokes.

Then Chip withdrew his fingers, released Lee's cock, and parted Lee’s cheeks; Lee felt the tip of Chip’s cock at the entrance to his body and he held his breath. Slowly, firmly, Chip pushed forward, grasping Lee’s hips and pulling him backward at the same time. 

Slowly, inexorably, he entered, filling Lee bit by bit. Lee surrendered to the sensation, his world narrowing to his ass and the cock slowly taking possession.

Bracing himself on one hand, he started working at his own erection with the other. Chip’s emotional state wouldn’t let him last long–he needed release too badly after the events of the day. He needed to obliterate all memory of Jensen’s death – at least for a time – with Lee’s complete surrender. He’d already stepped up the rate of his thrusts, and Lee could hear him panting. His hands gripped Lee’s hips firmly as he pulled Lee’s body back, then pushed him away, in counterpoint to the thrusts of his cock into Lee’s body.

Chip’s driving thrusts drove Lee closer to the edge, and a few more strokes of his own hand pushed him over. He gritted his teeth to muffle his deep groan as he came. He was barely able to hold himself up as the intense spasms wracked his body.

Groaning, Chip drove into Lee even harder, his own climax building. He stiffened briefly, then thrust frantically as the orgasm wracked his body, somehow managing to keep from screaming as his world narrowed to his cock, buried deep in Lee’s tight ass. 

Spent and gasping, he fell against Lee. Lee’s arms buckled and they fell to the mattress as one. 

“God.…” Chip breathed as he finally softened and rolled off Lee to lie on his back, drawing in great lungsful of air to try to replenish his oxygen-starved body.

Lee raised his head and looked at his lover. “Yeah.” He levered himself fully onto the bunk. “You okay?”

“I’ve been worse.” Chip pushed himself up to lie alongside Lee, pulling Lee into his arms.

“Did it help?” Lee asked, fitting himself to Chip’s side.

Chip kissed him. “A little.” He pulled Lee closer.

“It never goes away, you know. That feeling of being responsible for everyone on the boat. Losing one of the crew….”

“I don’t know how you stand it,” Chip said softly.

“Some days are worse than others.” Lee ran his hand down Chip’s chest.. “Having you around - having you loving me - that helps.”

“Same here.” Chip took a deep breath. “I want to preside at the memorial for Jensen.”

Lee nodded. That was the captain’s prerogative, but Lee knew this was something Chip needed to do. "That's fine.”

“Thanks.”

Beside him, Lee felt Chip relax marginally. Then Chip tightened his hold on Lee, kissed his forehead, and sat up. “I’ve been here long enough - I'd better go. Can’t have the crew speculating.” 

He rose and walked to the small head to clean up, which he did quickly and efficiently. Lee admired his gorgeous body as he exited the head with a warm washcloth in his hand, which he used to lovingly clean the last vestiges of their lovemaking from Lee, ending his ministrations with a long yet gentle kiss. Then he returned the washcloth to the head, and began to dress. 

A few moments later, he was fully dressed, tie tied and confined in its clip, looking exactly as he had when he walked in. But now the pain was gone from his eyes. Sorrow lurked there, but in significantly lesser degree than earlier. 

He inclined his head towards Lee. “Captain.”

Lee smiled and took his robe from the foot of his bunk, where it miraculously lay undisturbed. “Mister Morton,” he acknowledged as he donned it.

“I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

Lee grinned. “Save me a seat.”

Chip grinned back. “I know where I’d like to have you sitting.”

“Me too.” Lee reached out and caressed Chip’s face; Chip turned his head and kissed Lee’s palm. Then Chip smiled, and left. The door closed behind him with a soft click.

Lee looked at the closed door briefly, feeling a sense of loss at his lover's departure, then smiled. Chip would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings 5 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor.


End file.
